Rose's Turn
by Bestbuds55
Summary: Rose had never made a good choice in her entire life before she had run straight into a crazy alien. Rose hadn't been smart with her life before, but now she was thinking for her own well-being. Never a good choice in her life, but this at the very least was for her. She was leaving for herself; because it was time to play the adult. Time for the Doctor to win her back.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've finished the first and only season with the ninth doctor, and I've got to say I'm going to miss him. Not that David Tennett isn't amazing in his own right, but I really liked the leather jacket Doctor. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review if you have the time. Happy reading!**

 **Haven't really felt like working on a large project recently, but hopefully the tides turn soon. I bought myself a new paper notebook about a week ago, and I'm super ready to fill it with ideas and descriptions. And what do you know, this ended up being more than a one-shot! Second part is still being written, but should be up in a few days.**

Rose had never made a good choice in her entire life before she had run straight into a crazy alien. One who wore leather better then she dreamed anyone ever could, and spouted out anger from his mouth like it was his favorite hobby. He never actually meant it; she knew he had a soft spot for less advanced and fortunate life forms. He wouldn't have asked her to travel with him otherwise. The reason he had come back to ask a second time, wasn't quite as easy to figure out.

He looked older then she in human terms, but hearing for the first time how old he was had been positively shocking. What's worse was that she hadn't been able to hide the absolutely dead shock look on her face. He had looked disappointed at that, but had brightened up a bit when she had finally muttered out an okay. Maybe it had been more alone the line of, "No wonder you make such good tea, centuries of practice. That's hardly fair."

Rose hadn't meant to make things strained or awkward between the two of them, but she hadn't exactly pictured that big of an age gap either. It was tense on the Tardis for days after that, and she felt sorry that she was the cause. What had she been supposed to say, you still look great? I think you are the sexiest thing in the universe? How about, I guess they invented leather just for you to pull off that look then.

None of those things would be something that she could have exclaimed out loud. They hadn't even been traveling together that long and she was just beginning to classify them as good friends. Five trips out into the universe and two of which had been fraught with danger. Before this they had been coming to actually know one another more the excited smiled and grabbing of hands. And she had ruined it when he shared something about himself with her.

She was a lowly human, not good at anything and exceptionally bad at decision making. She had dropped out of school far too early, dated a guy whom used her for his own pleasure for far too long and then settled in with one of her childhood friends instead. Ruining their friendship when she ran off with a certain leather wearing Doctor whom she wasn't even technically romantically attached to. Mickey had always been so nice to her, even when she was young and he had been four years older. And she had broken his heart and gotten him accused of murder.

The Doctor was different than those other two fellow though, he was mature and knew what he needed in his life already. Had everything all figured in the universe and here she was with her lack of job, stupid lack of knowledge and bleached blond hair. Hair that had been brown up until a week before the Doctor had happened into her life. She had still been getting used to what she looked like in the mirror like the blatantly confused ape he often accused of her being.

Rose felt like crying, she knew what he was always saying was true but it still hurt to sit down and think about. She wasn't smart, or strong, or a natural blond; just a little girl with a lot of fantasies. Fantasies like the two of them getting along great, being the best of friends, waking up just to see each other in the morning, and him joining her for morning tea without fail just because he liked to laugh at her half asleep daze. Stolen kisses between jokes that only pertained to their own adventures, so no one else even understood what was going on.

She had ruined all of that, every single hope that she had once dared to dream, rinsed down the drain by her inability to keep an expression off her face. A few tears escaped her eyes, and she snuffled across the sleeve of her jumper. The doctor was nowhere to be seen as she shuffled back to her room and started packing her bag. It wouldn't be long before he brought her back to her mother's anyways; he was probably upset that he repairs were taking so long when he wanted to be rid of her. They had never spent four days just floating around before this, with him constantly working at his lovely Tardis.

The Doctor working on the Tardis was certainly a memory that she wanted to commit to her mind. He would screw and unscrew diligently and even stroke his figures longingly across the control panel surface if he didn't realize she was in the room. It was beautiful to be able to witness such a bond, and yet she felt sadness bubble up within her. This was all coming to an end.

She sat down on her bed and sobbed. This was absolutely pathetic, her crying alone in her room because he was going to ask her to leave. She had had worse in her life and had held her head high throughout it all. Now, apparently was completely different as she sobbed and gasped by herself without another soul there to comfort her. It was stupid of her to think that this was worth crying over, but if Rose had learned anything in the last several years of her life, it was that humans were ruled over by emotions alone. Or as he would say it, Apes needed there stupid little emotions to coop.

That thought just made crying, alone in her bedroom upon the Tardis all the more easy. It was happening because at this moment, it couldn't not happen. There was no point in trying to avoid it, because it was one of those fixed points the Doctor liked to rattle on about. Maybe her leaving was just another one of those fixed points as well and that's why he had been bringing them up for the last month, to simply try and prepare her for the inevitable.

Rose supposed that she should be grateful that she had been able to have her advantage throughout the universe for the length of time that that she had been allowed. That didn't mean that packing up her few possessions didn't burn her very soul. She wished she had the strength not to be crying, but her resolve wasn't quite unbreakable. She would get through this over time, with her mother at her side and rain against the London windows. This wasn't what would break her, even if she felt at this moment it might be easier to just heave herself into the void.

Tears dried up, and Rose caught her breath after her spontaneous sob. She did her make up back up, before shoving them into her bag as well. She didn't want the Doctor to look back and see her as a sniveling mess he had to forcefully evict. She wanted him to remember her as that human that was fun enough to take on a few adventures, before he returned her to her standstill existence.

It was her bravery that carried both her and her small suitcase out into the control room. Rose didn't bother to back down when noticing the Doctor wasn't there for once, though he had been avoiding her for days now and she wouldn't be surprised he ducked out knowing she was coming in. Rose stroked her hand against the panel after depositing her bag onto the jump seat. She couldn't drive the Tardis to her home, and couldn't seem to catch him to get him to admit he didn't want her here. It was time to play the grown-up in this relationship and move on. They couldn't dance around each other forever, even if he seemed to be favoring leaving her in the Tardis forever and just never being in the same room together.

It was a strong and unsteady voice that proved to herself that she could be as strong as she ever needed to be, "Hello girl." Tears threatened again at her own voice, but she couldn't break now; not after coming this far. "Can you take me back home? The Doctor needs me to leave and I don't want to bother him." It was more like it would be easier if she didn't even have to see him in the end.

The Tardis seemed to hum underneath her fingertips, sad and yet agreeing all in the same moment. It was strange, being friends with a spaceship, but it had become her reality during her stay. There was no backing down at this point, Rose couldn't stay here any longer and the Tardis was a very understanding being. "I loved being here with you, and him, but I don't belong here. I've upset him and he can't even look at me. Maybe one day he'll cool off and come back for me, but I can't be here now." Most of the words came out no more than a whisper, but the intent was more than enough.

The Tardis shook as she moved without a driver, but that wasn't exactly out of the ordinary. Rose almost imaged that the Tardis did all the driving and let the Doctor prance around feeling important. It made a lot of sense that way, considering sometimes them landing in exactly in the right place and the right time and other times they land millions of miles off, and thousands of years before they are supposed to. Like she let him try sometimes, and others she just did the work to get where was actually planned.

Either way, the Tardis had absolutely no problem landing her back at exactly where she wanted to be. Rose stood at the opened Tardis door for a long time, with her bag clutched tightly to her side. Life would be different for her from here on, and Rose was trying to gather the strength to meet it. All thoughts swirled through her mind at once; she didn't want to leave, didn't want to give up on what they had, or maybe it was all a lie and she just couldn't give up what they didn't have.

Rose hadn't been smart with her life before, but now she was thinking for her own well-being. Never a good choice in her life, but this at the very least was for her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm a little bit upset that they took Doctor Who off of Netflix, but I guess I'm just one of many. It's still on Crave TV for anyone wondering about it. Anyways, hope you're enjoying this story so far, as I've been enjoying writing it. It's going to have a few more chapters to it, which is great that the ideas keep coming. Sometimes you just grow tired of having a great idea and only being able to write a short one-shot on it. This chapter features injured!Doctor and caring!Rose. With a little bit of bitter sweet heartbreak in between. Enjoy the long chapter, not actually sure how that happened.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the story itself.**

She had to give it up, and she couldn't stay; that once what echoed through her mind as she finally stepped off the Tardis and into what she once considered her London. Now it was only another city, one where she wouldn't be able to be by his side. She was brave, braver then she had been weeks or technically more than a year ago. Which was why she had been able to keep it together on the short walk to the Powell Estates. Keep it together in hugging her mother and announcing that she was home and getting to watch her mother's face light up with happiness. Like it didn't burn her inside to see that her mother had been lonely all this time and wishing for her to just come back home. Rose of course, had hugged her mother tight and smiled all the way through an early diner before retiring to her old bedroom.

One that she had spent years in and after meeting him and living on the Tardis it felt like her old childhood bedroom, instead of home. Rose just supposed that she would get used to it with time like and maybe she would stop feeling like she had failed and had to move back home because of it. It was just another part of her life, disappointing to herself, but really when was she not disappointed in herself. Maybe it was time to go back and get her A levels, after all she couldn't picture going back to work in a shop for the rest of her life, not now.

Rose hadn't ever cried as much as during that night, not sleeping a wink and only making herself feel sick to the stomach with the amount of negative thoughts swirling around her. She got through it without ever falling asleep and applied a large amount of make-up to her face in attempt to hide it from her mother. Jackie wouldn't even be likely to notice considering her mother hadn't seen her since she had slowly been putting on less. It just had been nice when traveling to other planets, whom didn't even know what human were or weren't supposed to look like. Most places thought her beautiful simply because she smiled at them. It had been nice, not thinking about how she looked for once in her life.

The knock to the door came after an extremely early breakfast for Rose. Her mother wasn't up yet, but Rose hadn't wanted to lay there for another moment. Dry toast and tea seemed like a grown-up meal, but she had eaten it for weeks with the Doctor and hadn't quite wanted to break her habit.

Opening the door, Rose hadn't really been sure what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't be a miserable and beaten Doctor. He looked ragged and was slightly bloody, that alone broke Rose more than she should have let. Even though they hadn't been getting along and not spoken before she left less than 20 hours before. Rose was playing adult once more and pulling him in by his elbow before closing the door quietly behind him.

She led him to the washroom and had a small flashback of perching on the end of the tub as the Doctor shaved his face. Laughing as he accidentally nicked his skin and cursed all races in existence. Now, she was keeling in front of him, playing nurse and wiping the blood off his face. She had always known that he was a warrior, whom hid behind sass and smiles. Yet, a fierce and powerful being none-the-less. It was hard to see him withdrawn and seemingly broken as he was.

The worst part was that he hadn't even bothered to speak to her yet, like it was all fine and he hadn't even meant to come here. Like he knew she would help and then he could just leave and they could continue on as though it never happened. Rose bit her lip pensively, everything was entirely too new for her to have to deal with this. Too fresh were her own heart wounds, but still Rose couldn't stand the thought of him being broken and alone. He was so much more and she needed to be strong, because he needed help and she might be the only one in the entire universe that he could rely on.

Rose hadn't even realized she was crying until one of the Doctor's hand shot up and wiped away a stray tear. The silence was killing her in that moment, but it would be entirely too human of her to beg him to take her back. Beg him to forgive her inexcusable behavior. To say she would care for him in any way that he'd let her without expecting anything back. Entirely too human and he just wasn't.

"How long has it been for you?" The question had been on her mind and she finally let it slip as she carefully pulled away from his hand. It wouldn't do him any good to be covered in domestic-ridden human tears. He hated all those sappy and emotion-y kind of things.

The Doctor open and shut his mouth like a gapping fish and looked at her like she was his last sane link on the Earth. Rose let him have all the time he needed, taking in his features and trying to commit them to her memory. "Weeks, months." His deep voice was a lot squeakier then it usually was, and she could only wonder just how long ago that he had actually used it. He wasn't even smiling, a thing that he had always done toward her; maybe it was no longer worth the effort as he had let her go already.

Rose wanted to ask if he had had another on board with him since her then, since it had been so long. Though, the question simply did on her tongue as he hissed at the peroxide she was applying to his damaged skin. Some cuts probably needed stitches, but she wouldn't be able to help with that and didn't want to admit that she was useless either. Besides, he knew more about thing then her, if he needed actually needed stitches she was sure he would do them himself.

Rose found herself speaking, trying to break the tension in the room like the primitive ape she was and only succeeding in making herself feel more incompetent. "It's only been hours for me, but it still feels nice to see you again. Not that I can judge my time to yours, but it felt like weeks went by before I left and you just weren't anywhere, even if we were in your own ship. I mean -" She cut herself off after that, not wanting to blabber more then she already had. Rose didn't want to upset him even more with her, because she wanted him to stay longer.

The silence returned as she bandaged him up, along with the want to lightly kiss even single bandage she dawned onto his body. It wasn't her right to though, so she refrained. Choosing to chew on her lips as she finished up, and started put away her the tiny amount of medical supplies that her mother seemed to own. She wanted to say so much more, but he was probably leaving in his mind already. No point on spilling your heart out over spoiled milk, nothing would make it better.

She moved away from him, still chewing on her lip. It was beginning to hurt at this point, but the pain at least distracted her from everything playing out in front of her. Keeping her from crying her heart out. She could do this, Rose chanted in her head, offer him tea and let him walk out that door complaining she tried making things too domestic for him. Be strong for a few more minutes and she would be rewarded with silence in her world.

"Would you like to stay for a cuppa-" Rose was cut off when a hand whipped out and caught her wrist, jolting her back towards him. Rose gasped, never feeling more surprised in her life then when he wrapped his arms around her and held her against him.

Rose was sure the Doctor could feel just how fast her heart was beating, but there was no calming it down when being this close into his space. He held on to her like he hadn't thought it possible to see her again, and for a few seconds she couldn't help but wonder what he had been through in her absence. She let him hold her without complaint; blushing as he nuzzled into her neck. Like he wanted to try to hide himself away and just not think about the universe. Rose found herself patting his head lightly, running her fingers over his scalp, trying to relax the alien whom had destroyed what hope she ever had at being happy with a normal life.

The he released her from his hold and stood up, which made her back up out of his space. The Doctor was holding her hand like he had before everything had gone sour, and Rose was trying to imprint the moment into her mind. "Tea would be good." He answered before pulling her along to the kitchen of her mother's place, like he owned the world. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Their early morning tea time was filled with uneasy smiles, and stolen glances. Gone and over too soon in Rose's opinion, but nothing seemed to last forever. Maybe here time traveling with the Doctor had forced her to grow up a bit more then she had thought possible; so much had been shoved into that short amount of time. It made her uneasy to turn her head towards him and out of the corner of her eye, see him just whip his head away. Fine, if that's how he wanted to play it then Rose wasn't going to call him out.

Taking the dishes to the sink, Rose immediately busied herself with washing them. Like it was the most important thing in the world; that there wasn't a mess for her mother to wake up to. It nearly broke her heart to hear him stand up and walk away from her. She whipped herself around so fast she ended up feeling dizzy for a few seconds, and he froze when her eyes worriedly found him. Like she was stopping him from leaving by showing in her eyes that she really didn't want him to.

Then their eyes met for a few quick seconds and Rose had to turn back away from him to escape sobbing. Falling apart after all this effort to not to that exact thing would be a waste. "Are you leaving already?" She asked, trying not to sound like she was falling apart and dying on the inside.

If Rose had been looking at the Doctor, she would have caught his wince and distraught expression; but facing the other way all she witnessed was his footsteps towards her and the hand which traced over the back of her neck. It was a light touch that sent a shiver down her spine. The hand was gone in seconds though, and he was away from her even faster. "Thanks for the help Rose Tyler." He sounded more sincere then she had ever heard him, and more than a little bit sad. "I'll be back again, soon."

That was the last thing said before he was out the door and out of her life once more. Rose let herself wake back to her room then, lay down on her bed and actually fall asleep. Things didn't make since, the Doctor had come to her injured and actually said he would be back again and soon on top of all that. He didn't do domestics, but this had actually seemed like he had come to visit her. Checking up and making sure she was okay. Rose suddenly didn't feel so miserable anymore, because she knew she would see him again.

If he came back to her, then at least she would know occasionally that he was okay. As much as it broke her to think about him moving on, it would be better if next time had had someone else with him. She didn't want him to be all alone out there; he deserved to be happy.

She slept peacefully that morning, with a smile on her face. He hadn't said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I hope that everyone had a pleasant Valentine's Day! And that you were more productive then me, whom hid under the covers and caught up on a lot of missing sleep. Sundays in general kind of go like that now days. Wish I had more energy than I do, but that would probably be solved with working shorter weeks. Oh well, still finding time to write and watch a few episodes of Doctor Who before I collapse. I'm actually on season 4 now, and love Donna to bits. Might give a shot at writing Donna/Ten next. Enjoy.**

 **Also, I'm thinking about changing the summery to the story. I just happen to hate writing them and just know I want it to change. Life is hard when your frustrated for the reason of being frustrated.**

The next time Rose saw the Doctor was 14 days after the last time, and it was nearly 3 in the morning; compared to being passable breakfast time. Her mother was out for the night with a boyfriend that she had been seeing for apparently the better part of a year. Rose had been heading home after a night of working, having picked up a job serving drinks at a raunchy club. Not the job she was proudest of having, but she had needed something to do with her time. Besides, she wasn't up on stage taking her clothes off, even though she could have been making a lot more money that way. This job was just a stepping stone, until she found something respectable.

The Doctor was leaning against the door to the flat, looking much better than when she had last seen him. He looked completely out of place, twiddling his thumbs and waiting outside, like he was waiting for his lost love to come back to him. Or better yet, like he hadn't gotten himself locked out after a fight with his woman. Odd thought that Rose never really wanted to return to ever again.

He perked up when she finally came directly into his line of view, only to bug his eyes off in another direction when noticing her outfit. Rose felt the need to tug at her short outfit, but resisted it easily. She wasn't shy, and people had been staring and tugging at her all night already. She had started to get used to it, and had grown braver under the leering eyes of others.

Rose pulled her keys from a worn bag and gave the Doctor a small smile. "Why don't we just go inside; you picked the one night Mom decided to go out. Then again, you probably planned it that way." She gave him one of her tongue in her teeth smiles, and didn't catch the way his eyes tried to drink that motion in.

He followed her into the flat, close enough behind that she could feel him. It made her uncomfortable, after weeks of not seeing him and at the same time wishing he would just walk closer. Carve himself into her soul, or something drastic like that. Not that he hadn't done that already, as she was still thinking about where she should get Doctor tattooed onto her body, so she never forgot him. Not that she would tell that to him, mister high and mighty tended to be too smug as it was.

He wasn't really being smug today though; just quiet. At least the wasn't injured this time, which made his visit a little more of an actually visit compared to before. They remained quiet, like the two of them could both pretend to be comfortable in the silence between them. What was there left to say after everything that had happened?

Rose jumped when the Doctor swiped his hand forward to lightly dance across the bottom of her skirt, even let out a little bit of a yelp as she slapped the hand away. He flinched back upon contact as well, but his face and those familiar big ears of his gave nothing away. She hadn't even meant to hit his hand away, but had gotten used to doing that to the people whom just didn't get that workers weren't for touching. "Sorry, almost instinct after all these weeks." Rose kept her voice low and she probably could have explained it better, but it had been a long night and she was exhausted. Exhausted enough to miss his second flinch, which had entirely nothing to do with a slap to the fingers.

"I'm sorry that this is what your life has come to." His voice was rough, gravelly and those were the first words he had spoken since he had shown up. Rose would have loved for him to say something similar, like a hello. Instead, the almighty northern alien just had to piss her off. Her life wasn't great at the moment, but she was trying her best and was proud of herself for it!

Rose frowned at him, in attempt to stay away from straight out shouting at the man. Least he turn and walk out, doing something foolish like never coming back. "It's not exactly what I imaged, but it'll do for being the only one I've got." Rose was tired and apparently very irritable, but would never take it out on the Doctor. This situation just needed to be left alone and then they could just go back to pretending everything was alright. She was already getting to be quite good at that. "It's late and I'm fancying a cup of tea before bed. Care to join me?"

He looked even more distraught for a single moment, but nodded his head and gently took her hand none the less. She lead him to the kitchen, though he knew exactly where it was; made him tea exactly how he loved to drink it like she had been doing every time she made herself one for weeks. It hadn't been that long, both the time she had actually been with him and the time since she had left. That didn't mean that it didn't feel like a hole had formed in her heart. She would just have to work on not automatically making two cups of tea.

The whole time, the Doctor stood and just watched her bounce around, in her kitchen. This was all very domestic, but if Rose said something about that he would probably melt into the floor to get away, or something equally as amazingly strange. He accepted his tea, though never took his eyes off her, even as she turned her attention towards her teacup. It was nice, having those old and careful eyes on her after two weeks of just wondering if he was alright.

"Rose." He said her name, like it was the simplest thing in the universe, just like his motion of outing down his tea and reaching to her. "You look so tired." Like he was trying to understand that this was her life after him and she hadn't ended up being worshipped for all of eternity on some far off planet. She wasn't a goddess, Rose Tyler wasn't even a shop girl at the moment. She was a bar maid whom had to deal with people roughing around and feeling up; it was strange to have to wish to be a shop girl again.

She had never been good at not speaking her mind, one of the many things that always had her in trouble at school. One of the things that she could only hope the Doctor found endearing about her. "I feel tired, but I just got off work. Found a job in a bar, not the nicest thing in the world, but I needed something and there weren't many openings."

His hand stroked her cheek and Rose closed her eyes, if only to escape the sad look in her Doctors eyes. "You deserve so much better than this." He sounded so powerful in that moment, like it was a fact that people should kiss the ground she walked on. Okay, maybe it wasn't an appropriate moment to giggle, but she wasn't known for having much grace and that thought was just too funny. She opened her eyes, and he looked severely displeased, but at this time of night it served him right.

"Sorry for laughing, it's just that I don't really. Would if I had gotten my A-levels, but really with my qualifications the best I'm gonna do is a nice shop. It'll take some time for that to happen, and we all have to put up with things that aren't ideal to get to better things." Rose was just telling the truth, but the poor Doctor looked like he was going to have an aneurism if he scowled any harder. She wasn't sure what to say after that, but she grasped the hand still on her face. It was cold, frim and real; much better then she had been imagining for the last weeks.

They stayed like that for a good long moment, before he pulled away. Rose let him go; just like she now had practice in letting him go. "You should get some sleep, I don't want to keep you up any longer." He stated through gritted teeth, angry about something that Rose was too tired to think about. He was nearly out the door, and Rose was bringing the cups to the sink, when he turned around in a rush. The Doctor's intensity was Earth shaking on an off day, and when he was sure of himself nothing could stop him. One of the things that Rose had decided she lo-Very much liked about him.

He was back beside her, with that hand again tracing at her skin. Spinning her around so that her front was to his and in that moment she felt lost and found all at once. He placed his lips on her forehead, and curled an arm around waist. He held her for a long minute, and Rose had a hard time remembering how to breathe; let alone do anything in return. That might have been all for the best though, for it was over all too soon. He let her go and stepped away, but she took note that his eyes were lighter, and maybe even a little bit happier.

"I'll be back again tomorrow, when you've rested." She had a funny feeling that it wouldn't be tomorrow for him, but would take being able to see him again as soon as it was. Then again, she apparently had more responsibilities then she once had, or at least felt more responsible.

"I have to work again tomorrow night at 8, the stage needs cleaning and I wanted more hours." Rose had a feeling that she ruined whatever had just happened between the two of them, but it wasn't as though she had rejected him. Just had said the truth at what her life had become; a simple human trying to get by.

He was stressed for only a moment, before giving her a grin and one more kiss to the forehead. "I'll just have to be earlier. Don't worry about it, good with time, me." He accent got stronger when he was upset, but Rose wasn't going to point it out. That was one of the first things that she had noted about the Doctor.

She grinned back at him, and wondered if he could tell if hers was just as fake as his. Another kiss and then he was out of her door and life for apparently only a few hours. Her bed was extra soft that night, and she had pleasant, yet very confusing dreams of lips pressing to her head. Even in the dream, se couldn't figure out why he would kiss a simple ape such as herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I really like were this story has been going with itself. It turned from a Rose has doubtful feelings to Rose left and the Doctor tries to woo her back to him. Not what I pictured either at the start, but I hope if you've read this far then I hope you're enjoying it as well. I'm all the way up to the 50** **th** **anniversary special in the show now, and I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with myself once all caught up. Any suggestions?**

 **Lots of lead-up this chapter and then everything will just explode in the next. Enjoy trying to be sweet and sexy Nine, along with bitchy, confused and slightly turned on Rose. I personally think it's a great combination that the world needs to know about. Long chapter, but totally worth it.**

The Doctor showed up at her door just as she was leaving to walk to work. It was just after 7 and she had told him she worked at 8, so no matter how dashing he was in that leather jacket of his; she couldn't afford to drop everything to have awkward tea time at this moment. Her work was quite far away and she refused to spend her money catching a bus when she was young, active and had two good legs underneath her. Even if her very short shorts made he feel like she was freezing to death along the way.

The worst part about it was that he had a bouquet of flowers with him like he had put thought into this. The Doctor took all of two seconds to sweep his eyes down her body, no doubt taking in the outfit and her intent of leaving; before he dropped from his smiling mood. He realized she was on her way to work then; but Rose noted her Doctor not letting his disappointment show, just swooping back to his usual gruff mood.

Rose took pity and gave him a more polite smile then she used to be able to and then let her gaze drop to the flowers. At which point the leather jacketed male coughed like something was caught in his throat and thrust the bouquet of what could only be Earth flowers at Rose. Not the most graceful way a guy could ever give a girl flowers; but then again Rose had never actually received flowers before. It made her feel happy, and yet at the same time she was confused to why he would bring flowers. Or bother showing up when it was late and he said he would be early.

"I'm just going to work now, you caught me just heading out the door." Rose was really trying to be polite, he had brought flowers after all. Though, she wasn't sure what to do with them other then go back inside and hand them over to her hung-over mother, whom hadn't been in the best of moods that day. Rose really didn't want to do that, and besides if she didn't leave now she would need a faster pace than walking to get there on time and she didn't want to waste all her energy before even starting her shift.

Right, stupid ape can play it stupid and get a little bit creative. On the few journeys they had been through together, Rose had learned a thing or two about thinking and planning on the run; though she hadn't pictured using her newly found skills against the Doctor. Oh well, life seems to work in mysterious ways and she might have still been a little angry about his last night visit. Rose made her move quickly, not giving herself anytime to back away once her mind was made up.

She shoved the flowers back into the Doctors surprised hands just hard enough that he had to clutch them to his chest and then moved around him to get on her way to work. Rose nearly gave up her little charade when he reacted in less than three seconds, scampering after her like the wounded animal she knew he secretly was. On her heels, trying to grab at her hand for one reason or another.

The thing about this whole ridiculous situation was that he was still clutching those flowers to his chest and for some reason that made her heart jump in a funny arrhythmia of palpitations. If she gave in now, Rose knew that she would be dropping everything and spending the night with him. Not even for something like sex either, for awkward tea and watching him out of the corner of her eye as long as he would stay. Not exactly the greatest thing to lose her job over, even if it would be a few hours with him.

Though, that was exactly the reason to why she had left in the first place. Her life was to simple and she couldn't keep up with the big eared Time Lord. Just an ape, an ape that he seemed to have grown attached to and even though it had been realized back into the wild, he still wanted to make sure it was functioning and remembering to do things like eat once in a while. It was just hard to see pets move on when you are already attached to them.

Great, now she wanted to cry in front of the Doctor; which was entirely not an option. He was still to close behind her, even as she hooked down the buildings steps, for it to be considered socially acceptable. Even he didn't take notice to that fact or he actually didn't care at the weird looks they got as soon as they were out the building. Actually, he was probably used to weird looks when wearing that leather jacket git-up to planets and time-lines where it wasn't exactly acceptable. She could almost feel his cold skin pressing into her back with him that close, and if it didn't bother him; she would just forget to mention it. Then again, he was getting flower petals on her work outfit.

Rose stopped and swung around in one abrupt moment that had the Doctor showing off his obviously superior motor skills, in managing to stop with them pressed together and pull the flowers out of the way at the same time. Hooking that arm around her waist and giving her what Rose would classify as his best closed mouth grin. That, was hardly fair in her opinion as he knew how much she loved to see the expression and he seemed to have saved it for the most special of moments. Moments like everyone lived and look Rose, I didn't cut myself shaving today!

She couldn't stay angry at a face like that, and Rose was sure at that moment that the Doctor was taking advantage of that. "Doctor, I'm going to work. I don't have time for tea today and I don't want flowers." Okay, so apparently she could stay a bit madder than anticipated; Rose was proud at herself in that moment. Or maybe not, as she watched the expression on his face melt from the grumpy hurt puppy dog look that had when he was happy, to the you have just injured me.

He didn't move away though, as apparently glaring at her with an arm holding her against him was enough. They probably looked like a fighting couple to anyone passing by; and the worst part was that even Rose thought she was being a bit cruel. Well, more than a little bit cruel and there was always the thought of he had actually come to see her and she was hard running in the opposite direction. What else could she do? The flowers were scaring her and the Doctor had never acted anything like this before!

She didn't deserve that arm around her waist or the flowers, not after the way she reacted when he did something as simple as tell her his age. It would be better if he left now, and found something new. Maybe him never coming back to her would serve her right; Rose knew she didn't deserve the gruff and yet sweet warrior. Yet, here the Doctor was seeming trying to get her attention as she spat in his face. Or maybe it was much worse than that; what if he was in some kind of trouble and was trying to send her the right signs?

Suddenly everything made sense in the world to Rose once more; this visit was him trying to warn and/or protect her. The Doctor was probably so frustrated with her tiny human brain at this point, but Rose was happy to have understood when she did. Otherwise she would have probably had a heart-attack when he just through the flowers away from them. They had landed in an open trash can, Rose took the time to note, as the Doctor slid impossibly closer and wrapped his other arm around her. Her feet left the ground as he pulled her up, to practically be sitting against him.

Yes, Rose was very grateful she understood now, because otherwise the motion of the Doctor combined with that glaring, and frustrated face would have lead her in a misleading direction. Rose knew better than that though; the Doctor didn't do small things like domestics, so doing larger than life things like bringing a girl flowers was just a sign of trouble. The flowers were gone now though, she had expressed she didn't want them and they had served there apparent life's purpose.

Rose wrapped her arms loosely around the Doctor's neck, trying not to fidget at the fact that he had her hitched up to be nearly sitting around his waist. She had never actually been this close to the Doctor before and was feeling a bit uncomfortable about it. The worst part was that she wasn't even sure what kind of uncomfortable it was; like she was shivering about this and though she was scared about all these unknown and dangerous implications, there was also the fact that she could feel a cool and attractive body between her legs. Rose wasn't even sure if she wanted to go to work anymore.

Except that she was a grown-up, with boring and yet Earth necessary adult responsibilities. When had she grown up anyways? It actually probably happened at the moment the Doctor picked her up and made the space between her legs throb with his stupid and dangerous alien situations and tactics to get out of them. What's worse was Rose was now reminding herself every few seconds that this was some kind of crazy plan for him and that meant she was being used like some kind of pawn. A small chess piece in a greater picture. There was no point in getting hung up over such things like her alien friend making sure she was pressed up against him.

"I still have to get to work." Rose whispered in a much quieter tone then she could ever remember using before in her entire life. It wasn't the time to be load when pressed up to another and your faces close enough together that you can feel each other breathing on you. On the upside; that also meant that she was close enough to him to hear that low, throaty growl he did when he was irritated. The growl that she had only heard once before, when they had been tied up back to back in a dungeon together. It sent a shiver down her spine just like it had that other time; with the embarrassing addition of her back forcefully arching closer to him for a few seconds out of reflex.

Her face heated up red and Rose bit her lip in shame. The Doctor only seemed to grip her tighter, nearly making it impossible for her to move. That was understandable; he certainly didn't want ta lowly human doing something like dry humping him. It's not like she meant to do that or anything, but Rose was still ashamed of what little control she seemingly had over her body. He was probably disgusted with her at this very moment, though his face was blank and gave nothing away.

The Doctor examined her for another moment before breaking out another one of his fantastic grins; showing her that in his mind he had yet again had the best idea ever. "Just quit, what's human money when you're travelling the stars anyway?" His tone was insistent; like he was trying to make her understand.

Rose's heart pounded hard in her chest; she was terrified of the implications of what was happening. He needed her to come with her, but couldn't say why and apparently this minute without giving motion that she would come back. It made her think that someone or something had been watching or following her instead of the Doctor. Suddenly, Rose feared she was putting her mother in danger by being back on Earth. She clenched her teeth hard enough to make them ach; no one threatened her mum.

Overall, Rose Tyler felt like crying while being held in the arms of the man (he preferred being referred to as an alien to a man,) that she respected and maybe even loved. It was a hard moment; if she left with him again it would be giving in. There was a chance that it could be called going back into a bad situation; people would certainly talk. Not the first time she had run off with an older man, and even her neighbours around her knew she wasn't the smartest girl. They had to, after watching her come home crying and beaten after 4 months when she had only been 16.

The Doctor was most certainly not Jimmy and he would not take a swing at her because she wasn't old enough to purchase alcohol for him. One of the first things she noticed was that the Doctor didn't drink and though he had tended to brood like most men did when frustrated and angry drunk, he remained a soft centered grizzly bear. She trusted him from, "Run!" and so she would just have to trust him now. Except there was a thought in her mind of if she left this job without so much as a say it would be impossible to find a job when she came back again.

"Let's drop by and say I'm not coming back then." Rose said with a sigh, wanting to jump down and away, but unable to with just how tightly she was being held.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This story turned out absolutely beautifully and I even tried to do a dialog heavy thing towards the end; which I tend to avoid since I find it awkward. I'm proud of this because, if for nothing else, I tried something new. I hope you've enjoyed and will leave a review of my works. I've been working on this idea for a story about Rose and the Tenth Doctor next. Hope you'll all join me for that adventure as well!**

The Doctor had looked even more frustrated at her words, obviously in a hurry to get them away from here, but Rose was prepared to stand her ground on this. She would need the capability to get a job upon returning again and if she just left without word she wouldn't be able to do so without moving. Moving was not something that Rose wanted to do when she already left home to come back to London.

Everything was confusing and she hated even thinking about it. The Doctor let her down none the less, and took her hand immediately. Like losing contact was not an option at this point. Rose wondered if she had just agreed to go away with him; if he would have set her down at all or simply carried her to the Tardis.

Holding hands with him felt familiar in a comforting way and strange at the same time, as it had been so long since they had done so. He tugged restlessly at her hand and led her to the Tardis despite everything Rose had told him; but to be truthful she hadn't expected anything different. He was an inpatient man and walking a long ways with nothing exciting happening wasn't on his list of things he did, _ever._ Then again, things like coming back for her was something that she had also thought would be on that list. Perhaps there was more to the Doctor then she was giving him credit for. A man like him deserved all the credit in the universe and Rose wanted to believe he was above such things like stereotypes. He could do what he wanted, shocking her with ease because maybe today he just woke up and decided to check up on the Earth. Maybe that's how he found out she was in some kind of trouble.

He was coming back to save her even now; even after she had left him and crawled away to start life again on a rock that she would never be able to call home anymore. Like he cared after she singlehandedly destroyed everything they had between them. She didn't deserve this kind of thing; didn't deserve the kindness or the hand clenching at her own.

The Tardis shook lightly as he brought her to her place of employment; Rose wasn't sure how he even knew where it was. It looked seedy even from the outside, and Rose flushed from the embarrassment. She wondered if he had secretly been there when she was working, or if the Tardis had been keeping an eye on her. She wasn't even sure which of those sounded worse to her. Either would show that she had made a mistake in leaving because she was still loved. It was hard to think about with wanting to cry.

Rose felt like she was on autopilot as she was out of the Tardis and meeting with the sketchy owner of the small club to tell him she wasn't going to be coming back. He had always been to touchy-feely for her to be comfortable around him; and she was grateful when the Doctor followed her into the establishment. It was aggressive of him to knock away an angry wondering hand away from her backside, and Rose could just picture how this looked with him pushed up suddenly against her back. Like he was protecting her from a predator of some kind, and not the man whom had been nice enough to employ her. It didn't really matter he if was a drunk with groping hands; she had needed this job and he had hired her with barely a question about it.

The poor owner looked quite alarmed when he had been hit and Rose watched as he stumbled back when realizing he was on the receiving end of a powerful and dangerous looking glare. Rose bit down on her lip harshly; this is not how she wanted things to go. So what if the owner was a bit drunk looking, balding and didn't smell the best; he had given her a chance when she really needed one. Now he was being attacked by an angered Time Lord. He didn't deserve this and Rose felt embarrassed to even be put in this situation.

"Look Jerry, I'm sorry about him. He's rude on the best of days and don't mind the glare, he needs glasses and won't get them. Poor darling can barely see." Rose tried her hardest to bull her way out of the situation while placing a hand on the Doctor's chest, symbolically holding him back. She could practically hear him growl, and was slightly distracted by the feeling of two hearts beating strong under the heat of her palm. Rose didn't even know why he was acting so hostile; but at the same time was beginning to wonder if Jerry was some kind of dangerous alien. He seemed too pathetic to her to be any kind of danger.

"Any, I'm grateful for the work but now that um, John is back I'm leaving to travel with him again." The Doctor seemed happier, or maybe smug after that last sentence, but Rose decided to ignore it. She wasn't exactly sure how much longer he could be in here without exploding from the sheer impatience of it anyway; this probably counted as something domestic in his mind.

"I didn't want to leave suddenly without saying anything, and just wanted to say that I really appreciated being hired. Thank you." Rose practically had to shout out over her shoulder as the Doctor took to forcefully steering her away from the other man and out of the seedy club. The expression on his face was a hard one, and Rose puzzled about it until the Tardis doors were closed behind her. Like he was angry about her gratitude.

He sent the Tardis hurling into the void of space without another word to her, and she took in his graceful dance around the controls with a lump in her throat. Rose hadn't thought that she would ever get to see him like this again when she had stepped off. It remind quiet as the Doctor neared her again; his large hand coming up to brush a straying hair back behind her ear. "You shouldn't have had to be grateful for a dead-end and perverted job Rose, you deserve so much better than that." He looked sincere enough to make Rose's heart pound harshly in her chest. Though, if Rose was going to be truthful, than she still felt like slapping him for that out of nowhere comment. He didn't have the right to say such things when he had practically chased her out in the first place.

"I do though, was the only place I could get a job after disappearing for so long." Rose wanted him to understand so badly; she was practically begging for it. The Doctor picked up on her desperation, but being the old alien he was didn't really get her meaning. Rose knew that understanding small human plights often escaped him, but this time it seemed like the most frustrating thing in the world. She stepped away from him, inching away to have her own space and look him in the eyes. It was time to know what was really going on. The Doctor beat to speaking though, and in that moment she was glad he did. She would have spoiled the moment by asking questions. "You have me to provide for you Rose, you don't need a job and you certainly don't need to settle for such seeding bottom-pickings." The Doctor growled.

Rose shivered as she realized that he somehow had his arms on either side of her, trapping her to the console. She hadn't even noticed him moving; had barely even registered her own back touching the wall of machinery. Another thing she had apparently never noticed was the height difference between the two of them. Or maybe it had never mattered before he had decided to cage her in and loom over her to watch her pitiful reaction. Rose could only hope that he wasn't trying to play some kind of trick on her, because that seemed far too cruel in her eyes. Then again, rejection of flowers probably deserved some kind of retribution.

Rose didn't answer him, as though strong arms were having an unforeseen effect on her brain; like possibly melting it out though her ears. The Doctor didn't seem to mind the silence, leaning down and touching their foreheads together while just watching her. It was tender and uncomfortable all at once, Rose tried squirming to relieve the tension, but the move was ineffective in the ways she had pictured it being. She absolutely hadn't pictured him groaning against her and shuffling closer, so there was absolutely no room between the two of them. His forehead was no longer touching hers, but the Doctor simply replaced it with his lips.

There was no way that he couldn't feel her heart trying the violently bounce its way out of her chest, but Rose was already too confused to be embarrassed about that as well. Thoughts seemed to just be racing for her; what happened to the danger, was the Doctor alright, why would he say things like he would provide for her? Her mind was just about spinning from all the unsaid and unspoken possibilities. She stayed quiet about them for another few minutes, as too not destroy the moment.

Her poor head was starting to spin, nothing made sense anymore. This was the Doctor and not only had he come back and taken her away from a bad job, but was now initiating intimate contact with her. She felt like some kind of princess being knocked off her feet, hoping to fall into the arms of a hero or prince. That would certainly freak the Doctor if she said it aloud to him. Or, maybe not with the way he suddenly ducked down and pressed those lips to hers.

Rose couldn't think of a time in her life where her eyes had physically tried to pop out of her head before that moment. She twisted her head away as soon as she could and bit harshly on her lip. This is not how she pictured today happening, and it especially hadn't ended with a kiss in her mind. A kiss where she was caged in by his leather clad figure, strong and slightly cool against her. Safe and sound, with the man whom had opened up her world to include an entire universe to explore.

He tensed when she turned away, but refused to move away from her, and she noted he didn't even bother to give her any space. Whatever was happening at this moment, was certainly not okay with her; and also starting to hurt her brain. What about the danger that had been lurking, because they apparently weren't moving fast and doing anything to prevent an attack? As much as she had pictured kissing him the entire time she had traveled with him; this wasn't how she had pictured it and everything that had happened Rose was feeling more than a little bit vulnerable and confused.

That's when the argument started; "Why won't you let me kiss you?" The Doctor growled in a frustrated manner.

"Why don't you try explaining what exactly is going on here first, because this seems to be attacking us and I thought the Earth was in danger." Rose tried to explain while still chewing on her lip.

"I never gave any kind of hint to your world being in danger!" The Doctor didn't shout, but his voice was starting to escalate in volume.

"You brought me flowers; of course I took it to mean pending invasion or something dangerous followed me home. No has ever brought me flowers before!" Rose was becoming increasingly frustrated with trying to get him to understand, on top of it no longer making sense in her own mind. Not good for an argument when you immediately see the other side as more logical; but then again, Rose had never really been good at arguments. She finally let go of her now abused lip; grind on it anymore and she would have to deal with the blood.

"You deserve flowers every day, but hopefully accepting those instead of making me throw them in the trash. Rose, I've never felt so alone until you were gone. I need you to stay with me, just for a forever or two." He sounded so sure of himself, and even brought a hand up to caress at her hurting lip. Swiping a thumb over it carefully over the darkened red skin, like he was trying to the biting pain away.

Then they were kissing again, with Rose having had initiated it this time. She dug a hand into his almost non-existent hair and let him press even farther into her. This moment through all the confusion and worry, was something beautiful that really mattered. Even if she had messed up and upset him; he still had some kind of feelings for her. She definitely had some kind of feelings for him. They pressed together like they could become one; each resolving to never let the other go again.

Rose had never been very smart, or good at making decisions. She was a human and knew the Doctor found her species to be somewhat inferior to, at the very least, his own. It had been a whirlwind of weeks since they had met; since they had argued. This was making up and forgiving all at once; the Doctor had visited and brought flowers. Let her tape up his wounds and witness him in a vulnerable state. Trying to show her that he still cared and that he relied on her for more than Rose even realized. He had done so much without her even realizing. Well, now it would be Rose's turn to make it up to _him_.

She moaned into his mouth when one of his hands surprised her and traveled a bit farther down, coming to rest on her behind. At Rose's noise or surrender, the Doctor pulled his head away and buried his face in her hair. His breathing was ragged and uneven. "Will you stay with me?" The question came out quiet, like he hadn't even planned on asking it and the words just slipped out.

"Forever."


End file.
